


Sorrow into Poetry

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [30]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Courtly Love, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Sorrow, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: With her betrothed at war, Shinko transforms her sorrow into poetry.





	Sorrow into Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Sorrow into Poetry

When the cherry blossoms bloomed in April and the war with Scanra continued, Shinko tried not to reflect on cherry blossoms as an age-old image of fallen warriors in the Yamani Islands, writing her own verses with her ladies to turn her sorrow into poetry.


End file.
